familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Mary Bishop (1819-1844)
}} Vital Stats * Father: William Bishop (1779-1835) - England * Mother: Hannah Greene (1784-1846) - b. England, (immigrated to Nauvoo?) * 1818-Jul-19 : Christening at Stanford Bishop, Herefordshire, England * 1838-Oct-10 : Married (1) to Samuel Badham (1815-1868) in Stanford Bishop, Herefordshire, England * 1840-Jun-21 : Baptism by Wilford Woodruff at Castle Frome, Herefordshire, England * 1844-Jan : Migration to America, arrival at Nauvoo, Illinois * 1844-Jun-09 : Dies in Nauvoo, Hancock Co, Illinois Biography Family History The parish christening records for Stanford-Bishop, Herefordshire, England lists several children for William & Hannah Bishop. Are there other children? # Thomas Bishop, chr. 14-Jul-1816 - listed in Wilford Woodruff missionary journal # Mary Bishop, chr. 19-Jul-1818 - who later married Samuel Badham in same parish in 1838. # Charlotte Bishop, chr. 04-Jun-1820 - no other record / married to Richard Wood (Samuel's maternal parents family?) # James Bishop, chr. 05-Sep-1824 - listed in Wilford Woodruff missionary journal Also note there is a Elizabeth Bishop, baptised the same day as James (wife of Thomas or a sister?) Also note that mother, Hannah Bishop, is baptised the same date as Samuel Badham. Life in England Samuel Badham appears to have been connected with United Brethren in England during the late 1830s. Spring of 1840, a Mormon Missionary from America, Wilford Woodruff arrives in Herefordshire. Traveling thru The Potteries area, he encounters tremendous success preaching amongst the United Brethren here. Samuel is listed in his journal record of baptisms for May 1840. Wilford Woodruff's journal on May 31, 1840 records the baptism for Samuel Badham and Hannah Bishop (possibly his mother-in-law.) Wilford Woodruff's journal on June 21, 1840 records the baptism of Mary Bishop, performed by John Gaily (presiding priest for the branch at Hope Rough - which branch includes the Rowberrys, Halls, and Badham families.) There is a James and Elizabeth Bishop (married couple?) baptismal recorded on 31-Mar-1840 at Greenway. And Thomas Bishop is baptised in April 1840 and ordained a priest later on 22-Mar-1841. Wilford's diary records the actions from the Sept 20, 1840 Froms Hill Conference held at Standley Hill. Here Samuel Badham is sustained to be ordained an Elder. Samuel reports his branch at Dunclose has 24 members. The Hopes Rough branch has 18 members. Migration to America Vision of Youth - (See Google Books) Book with story (Pg 167-188) about JR Badham, son of Samuel Badham. - Published in 1888 for the youth of the Reorganized Church of Jesus Christ of Latter Day Saints The emphasis of the book is several visions the JR had that led him from the Cutlerites to the RLDS church in 1867. Makes mention of their immigration to America, death of his mother, Samuel's service in the Mormon Battalion and their farm settlement in Mills Co Iowa. "My father, Samuel Badham, united with the church in 1840, and my mother, the following year, only one month before my birth. In January, 1844, we set sail from Liverpool, England, bound for America - the land of promise, coming via New Orleans, and being upon the water until about the 1st of April, same year, when we landed at the city of the Saints, Nauvoo. On the 9th day of June my mother suddenly passed away to the other side, and I was left, not only without a mother's loving care, but also without brother or sister to share my joys or griefs." Nauvoo Period Samuel married a second time to Mary Daggett Richards in 1845, either in Iowa or Illinois. Samuel also served in the Mormon Battalion (1846-1847). Family # Charlotte Badham (1840-1841) - died young # James Richison Badham (1841-1888) - m. Eliza Fisher # Robert Badham (1844-1844) - died young References * Mary Bishop * Bishop in Herefordshire * Bishop in Illinois * Diary of Almira Jane Reid, wife of Samuel's step-brother, William Wood Hall. * FindAGrave Memorial - Pictures of headstone and family history. * History of the Church Vol IV - Samuel Badham's ordination in England. * Crockett Clan History - Samuel Badham listed in the Pueblo sick detachment. * Balls Family Tree - Genealogy * Farms Creek Branch 1859 - Roster of Farms Creek Branch 1818 Christening Record Which Mary Bishop is she and who are her parents? Several baptismal records but only one marriage record which matches to the Mary Bishop born at Stanford-Bishop and daughter of William Bishop * Recorded at Stanford-Bishop, Hereford, England - Christening - 19 Jul 1818 to Father : William Bishop/ Mother : Hannah * Another Mary Bishop was born 29-Mar-1818 at Leinthall-Starkes, Hereford, to William Bishop & Elizabeth (too far away). * Also Mary Jane Bishop was born 15-Jul-1817 at Castle Frome, Hereford to John & Ann Bishop (wrong father). 1838 Marriage Record There is a marriage record for 10-Oct-1838 at Stanford-Bishop, Hereford, England for Samuel Badham, son of John Badham, married to Mary Bishop, daughter of William Bishop. Category:Migrants from England to Illinois